Hiccups collections
by Porcupain
Summary: What if Hiccup had a discovered a secret hideaway where he hid Toothless and begins to put together some very special collections.
1. Chapter 1

The hide out

Hiccups POV:

Toothless and me had just come back from a successful test flight and it was amazing. I then got off his saddle and said. "Now that was amazing." I then collapsed on the ground and sighed. I then realized how exposed we were here in the cove. I then got up looked at Toothless and said. "Bud we've got to find a new place to hide you." He tilted his head and gave me a confused look. I then said. "We're too exposed out here. If anyone finds out we're both dead." I then hopped back onto him and we began to fly and look around for someplace to hide.

We searched for two hours before I spotted what looked like an entrance to a cave on the side of a cliff looking out to the ocean. We flew down into it only to find it being a huge cave. We flew onto the large cliff that was near the back. I looked at the waves entering the cave and saw that the waves couldn't reach the high level we were on. I smiled at this before I turned around and saw that the cave was quite deep. I looked at Toothless and said. "You want to go exploring bud." He gave a nod and we began to go deeper into the cave. We walked for a few minutes before we came to an opening in the cave wall with light coming through it. It was too small for Toothless to get through so I went through myself only to find it was an exit to the cave that lead into the forest. I smiled before reentering the cave. I looked at Toothless and said. "Well bud looks like we found our new hide away." He gave me a gummy smile that I returned with my own. I then thought I saw a glimmer in one of the walls. I walked up to the wall to investigate it. I rubbed some of the dirt off and the glow brightened even more. I then took out the hammer from my satchel that I carry with me since the accident when I got stuck to Toothless saddle and gently began to tap around it until the source of the glow fell out of the wall and into my hand. I saw it was a glowing stone, which kept glowing different colors. I stared at the strange stone for thirty seconds before Toothless nudged me with his nose. I shook my head before looking at him and said. "Sorry bud I just find this stone interesting since I've never seen one like this before." I then sat down while Toothless lied down behind and I rested against him. I then turned my attention back to the stone and began to examine it a little more by turning it in my hand. After five minutes I shrugged and put it in my satchel said. "Maybe someone else will know what this is." I then looked at Toothless and said. "Well bud I'll see you tomorrow." I then petted his snout and left through the land entrance to the cave.

I walked towards the great hall where I knew I could find the other villagers and probably my dad since he arrived back from the search for the dragon's nest. I sighed and said. "How am I going to explain to dad about Toothless." I let out another sigh and decided I'd cross that bridge when I come to it. I then advanced up the stairs to the great hall. When I reached the doors I heard the laughter and talking of villagers. I then looked at the stone in my palm and said. "Well I hope someone knows what you are." I then slowly pushed one side open with my free hand while holding the glowing rock in the other. I slowly entered and saw everyone at tables eating, talking and laughing. Nobody seemed to notice me yet which was good because I did not want to be mobbed right now because all I wanted was to know what was up with this stone. I walked over to the table where my dad, Gobber and uncle Spitlout were talking. As soon as Gobber saw me he smiled and said. "Oh if it isn't the top teen Viking." I chuckled before dad said. "Did you really think you could keep that a secret from me? Nothing happens on this island without me finding out about it. Speaking of that you and I need to have a talk about you keeping your true strength a secret." I smiled and said. "I know dad but I didn't come to talk about me keeping secrets I just want to know something." I then took the stone out of my satchel, took out the stone and showed it to them before I asked. "Do any of you know what this is?" It was at this point people began to notice me and gathered around. Then Gobber stood up from the table and answered my question by saying in an amazed tone. "It's a stone of good fortune. My great uncles wife's brother told me of its powers." One of the Vikings in the crowd then said. "I thought he was mute." Gobber looked at the Viking and replied. "He was until he found the stone. Then we couldn't shut him up." He then diverted his attention back to me and said. "This stone brings good luck to whomever comes in contact with it." I smiled hearing that I might be getting some good luck before everyone began to surround me so they could get at the stone. I hopped on the table to try and avoid them but it didn't work so well since they were still trying to grab me. Luckily my dad broke the crowd up and yelled so everyone in the hall could hear. "THE STONE BELONGS TO MY SON AND WHAT HE DOES WITH IT IS HIS CHOICE." I hopped off the table and walked up to my dad and said. "Thanks dad." He gave me a smile and said. "My pleasure and we still need to have a little chat later." I was about to reply but people started bidding for the stone with yaks, chickens and sheep. Heck Misses Larson even offered her first-born son Gustov with twenty sheep and after that I just walked out of the great hall with the other teens following me.

As I walked down Snotlout said. "Twenty sheep and Gustov Larson. You're turning that down. Come on what do you want for it?" I replied. "It's not for sale Snotlout. I found it and I'm keeping it." Snotlout then said. "Oh I guess you forget. When Snotlout wants something he just takes it." He then made a hand grab for it but I pulled it away and causing him to trip and fall down the steps. I then looked at the stone and said. "I guess this stone really is good luck." After that I just walked to the forge to do some thinking about what to do with the stone and how to handle my father. I soon arrived at the forge and began to think of someway to carry the stone. In the end I made a small cage for it and tied up the lock to it with some string before wearing it around my neck so I could keep it with me. I then decided I might as well come up with a way to help Toothless fly on his own incase of an emergency and since sharpening things helps me think I began to sharpen an axe blade. I was three minutes into it before an idea struck me but sadly my joy was short lived as Snotlout came in and said. "Okay cuz I'll make you a deal. You give me the stone and I'll give you Astrid." I looked at him as if he were crazy and asked. "What do you mean?" He replied. "Well me and Astrid have a thing going on and if you give me the stone I'll give the thing to you." I sighed and rubbed my temples before saying. "First of all you and Astrid don't have a thing. Second of all you can't just give a thing like that away and Third of all I told you my stone is not for sale." He gritted his teeth and replied. "Fine take it it is then." He then made another grab for it but I avoided it before he tried to land a punch on me that I dodged before jumped out the window and ran for the town center with Snotlout behind me. Once I reached Town Square I saw people leaving the hall including my father. I then hear Snotlout yell. "GIVE ME THAT STONE YOU RUNT." I then looked down at the axe in my hand and did something I've never done or thought of doing before. I took the axe and threw it near at Snotlout. It went flying past him and buried itself into the house that was behind him and then said to the now stunned Snotlout. "That was a warning if you try and take my stone again the axe will go in your head." I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw my dad, Gobber and uncle approaching. Each with amazed and shocked looks on their faces. When they arrived Gobber asked. "What in blue blazes is going on?" I answered. "I was working in the forge when Snotlout came and offered Astrid up like livestock for the stone and tried to take it when I told him no before he attacked me while I jumped out the window with the stone around my neck and the axe I sharpened in hand. However when he called me runt I guess I just snapped." They had looks of shock on their faces before my dad looked at Snotlout and asked. "Did you really do all of that?" He replied. "Of course not uncle Stoic." Dad sighed and said. "First of all your right eye twitches when you lie, second of all you only call me uncle Stoic when your scared about someone noticing you're lying and third of all your in trouble for attempting to steal from my son, offering Astrid up even though you don't own her and attacking my son." Uncle Spitlout took him away after that. Then dad went over to the axe I threw and examined it before he looked at me and said. "I don't know whether to be mad or proud of this since you put a hole in someone's house but it wasn't a bad throw." I replied. "Don't worry dad I'll fix the hole tomorrow after dragon practice." He nodded and said. "Good." I then took the axe and went back to the forge to work on Toothless's other tail. I worked for an hour before I was satisfied. I then packed it up under my desk and went home to get some sleep while wearing the stone.

Morning

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I looked outside and realized I had some time to waist so I grabbed my helmet and ran downstairs. I then grabbed a piece of bread to eat and left for the forge to get some work done before dragon training. I spent about an hour working by designing new things for my little hideaway before I left to the arena. When I arrived I found a large crowd waiting outside the arena along with Astrid waiting inside. When I entered Gobber released the gronkle. I immediately grabbed a shield and axe and ducked behind cover. Astrid then ducked behind the same cover and said. "Stay out of my way. I'm taking this thing." I replied in a nervous voice. "Okay by all means." She then went to another cover, which gave me the chance to subdue the gronkle. Everyone cheered at this except Astrid who was swinging her axe around in frustration. I then asked. "So are we done here because I really need to-" I was cut off when Astrid held her axe to my chin and asked in an angry voice. "What? What do you need to go do?" I answered. "Fix the dent in the house I made." Gobber then walked up and said. "Well that can wait." He held his hook hand over Astrid and looked to Gaudie who shook her head. He then put his hand over my head and she smiled and nodded. Everyone cheered before Gobber picked me up and put me on his shoulder before he said. "Congratulations lad you get to kill the dragon." I fake cheered as he carried me away.

Once he put me down I grabbed a basket of fish for Toothless along with the fin I made last night and went back to my hide out. Once I got there I said. "Leaving. We're leaving. Come on we're taking a little vacation forever." Toothless walked up to me with a curious look before I said. "Come on bud let's pack up we're leaving." He gave me a curious look before he nudged me. I looked at him and said. "Come on bud the only other way to avoid tomorrows exam is to release the dragons but then someone will be in trouble for that. I wish you could free them while I'm with my dad so he won't suspect anything." I sighed and looked at the stuff I brought with me and then it struck me. I took Toothless's prosthetic off and put his new one on. He tested it out by opening and closing his tail a bit and it worked perfectly. I smiled at him and said. "Okay bud tonight fly to the arena and release the other dragons by blasting their cages open and if possible bring them here okay." He looked at me curiously before I realized how stupid that was since he wouldn't understand me so I said. "Okay bud let's show you where the arena is and what you need to do." I then put the riding gear back on and we flew out the sea entrance. We flew to a cliff near the arena where we could still see everything clearly. I then pointed to the cages and said. "Okay bud tonight blast those open understand? Blast them open!" He let out an approved huff that I smiled at and then said. "Lead the other dragons to the cave when they're free okay?" He let out another huff, which I smiled at. We then returned to the cave where we spent the rest of the day going over what he had to do. By the end of the night I'm pretty sure he understood it. When night came I switched the fins and told Toothless good luck before I left for the great hall. It was pretty dark out but luckily my stone of good fortune lit the way for me.

I arrived back at the village in five minutes and headed for the great hall. When I entered my fans and people who still wanted my stone ambushed me. Luckily my dad cleared them up for me. Once they were all gone he smiled curiously at me and asked. "And where have you been all day?" I replied. "Out in the forest practicing my maneuvers for my first dragon slay tomorrow." He gave me a proud smile. "Oh I just can't wait to see you fight and slay the nightmare tomorrow." I replied. "Neither can I dad and when I'm done I want the head to be mounted over my bed." He then hugged me and said. "Oh I'm just so proud of you and your mother would be proud to." I smiled at him before the doors burst open with Bucket and Mulch running in screaming. Dad put me down quickly and asked in a serious voice. "What are wrong lads?" Mulch answered. "Well we were cleaning up the arena like you told us to for tomorrow when we heard the roar of a nightfury." Bucket then said. "It blasted through the chains and released all the dragons and lead them away." I saw my dads face turn red as he let out and hear splitting scream. When he was done he said. "That blasted nightfury ruined my sons first dragon slaying that was meant to happen tomorrow." I let out a fake sad sigh and said. "Aw man now I have to wait tills the next dragon raid to slay a dragon." Dad put a comforting hand on my shoulder and said. "Don't worry Hiccup another opportunity will present itself to you." I let another fake sigh and said. "I'm going to lay down in the woods tonight dad because right now I just want to be alone." He gave an accepting nod and turned around to inform the tribe to what happened. I left the hall and as soon as I was out I had a big smile on my face. I then began to run back to my hide out.

When I arrived at the hideout I slowly entered and found Toothless waiting with the dragons from the training arena. I slowly approached each of them and one by one I had bonded with them. I would be lying if I said I didn't like these dragons more then the villagers already. I smiled at all of them and looked at Toothless before saying. "Well bud looks like we have some new friends and you have some new cave mates. He tilted his head at me before lying down with his wing open and waiting for me. I soon entered lied down against his body while his wing covered me. I watched as the other dragons curled up and embraced the sweetness of slumber themselves. I smiled at this before embracing the sweetness of sleep myself.

**AN:Hey guys this is my first How to train your dragon fanfic so please be nice with your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon collecting

Morning came to early for me but I knew I would have to get up eventually. Deciding to do it earlier rather than later I rose up from Toothless who was waiting for me to get up. I smiled at him before I looked around at all the dragons staring at me expectantly. I then said. "Good morning all. I've got to go get breakfast so while I'm gone Toothless is in charge okay?" They all just stared at me curiously so I said. "I'll take that as a yes." I then left towards the village. I was halfway there when I heard the sound of a something being sharpened. I looked to my side and saw Astrid sharpening her axe. When I looked at her she began to walk towards me and said. "Okay now what's your secret." I was beginning to get a little nervous and asked. "What secret?" She then walked right up to me and said. "Don't play dumb. Nobody just gets as good as you are especially you." I then said. "Well I studied dragons when they raided us and noticed a few things like they never take any eel and mostly avoid it so I put it to test in the arena and it worked quite well so I tested the other stuff I learned in the arena and then practiced combat out here in the forest." It looked like she was about to punch me when a tree branch fell on her head. I looked at her then at my stone and said. "Thank you stone of good fortune." I then picked Astrid up bridal style and took her back to the village.

When I arrived I went straight to the Hofferson's house I had to kickthe door to knock a few times before someone opened it. I saw Mrs. Hofferson on the other end of the door and before I could blink she took Astrid from me and rushed upstairs with her with a worried look on her face. When she came back down with Mr. Hofferson who said to me. "Thank you for bringing Astrid home Hiccup but what happened to her?" I answered. "She asked me how I got so good at dragon training and when I informed her that I studied the dragons when they raided and put what I learned to the test she was about to punch me but a tree branch fell on her head. I think it was my stones good luck that protected me so sorry about that." They looked at each other then smiled before they looked at me as Mrs. Hofferson said. "No apologies necessary Hiccup these things happen. Thank you again for bringing her home and if there is anything we can do to repay you just say the word." I smiled and said. "Just let me know if she's alright when she wakes up. That was one big branch after all. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go see my dad." They nodded before I left. I went up to my house and entered to see my dad sitting in his chair holding some ice to his head. I then said "Hi dad still having trouble getting over what happened last night?" He replied. "Yes I just can't believe the nightfury did that." I replied. "Neither can I dad it ruined my chance to become a true Viking for a while but hey there'll always be the next raid." He nodded at this before I said. "Well I just came to tell you that I'm going to be out all day practicing with my knife and maybe do some fishing so I might sleep in the forest tonight when I'm practicing or fishing okay?" He nodded before I left for the forge where I grabbed five baskets for the dragons with some rope, tools, some dragon nip, and some medical supplies for if anyone gets hurt, my fishing pole and a satchel to carry some of the stuff. I then ran as fast as I could back to the hideout where the dragons were waiting for me. I smiled at them before putting my fishing rod aside and said. "We've got work to do." I then tied a basket around Toothless neck and continued to do the same with the others except the terror which perched itself on my shoulder. We all then flew out the ocean entrance. We kept flying until I saw a school of fish and yelled. "Toothless fire at those fish." He did so which sent the fish flying into the baskets. We did this a few more times until our baskets were full. Then we returned to the hideout where I emptied all the fish into one big pile which the dragons chowed down on after I took the baskets off.

Once they were done I looked at them and said. "Well you guys I think it's time you got names." They all looked at me curiously before I looked at the gronkle and said. "How about Meatlug?" She growled in approval at this. I then looked at the Nadder and said. "Now what should we call you boy?" The nadder growled angrily at me and I realized that the nadder is a girl so I said. "Okay sorry girl." I rubbed my chin in thought before snapping my fingers and said. "How about Stormfly because you can fly and from what I've seen in the ring you can be as vicious as a storm?" She purred in acceptance. I then looked at the zippleback and said. "Now what should we call you two?" One head then barfed up some gas in the others face while it burped some sparks causing a small explosion. I chuckled at this before saying. "How about Barf and Belch?" they bumped their heads together at this before I looked at the nightmare. It walked up to me and nudged me with its muzzle. I looked at it and asked. "What is it big guy?" He opened his mouth. I guess he wanted me to look inside so I looked inside and examined its teeth when I saw a rotting tooth. I pulled my head away and went to my bag and pulled out my tongs before I went back to the nightmares mouth and pulled the tooth out. I looked at it and said. "Nasty piece of work this." Then the nightmare ran up to me nuzzled me in appreciation. I smiled at this before pushing him away and examined the tooth. I examined the Tooth a bit more before saying. "With a bit of work this fang would make a good grappling hook." It then struck me. I looked at the nightmare and said. "How's about Hookfang." He growled happily at this and I smiled. I then heard a gurgling at my feet. I looked down and saw the terror. I smiled at it before kneeling down and holding my hand out to it. The terror gratefully climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder where it curled around his neck. I scratched the back of its head and asked. "Now what should we name you little guy?" It then let out a sneeze that released a burst of flame that hit the ground in front of Toothless. I smiled at it and said. "With a little work you could be quite the sharp shooter. That's it how about Sharpshot?" He gurgled happily at this, which made me smile. I then looked at Toothless and smiled before saying. "We're not alone anymore bud." He nodded at this before I looked around the cave and saw that there was still a lot of room. I began to examine the cave and realized that with a bit of work this could be a great hangout for me if I brought in some furniture maybe make myself a forge and if I enlarged it a bit I could give every dragon a little private nest and enlarge the sea entrance and the lake a bit so I could fit a ship in here but how could I? I then felt Toothless nudge me. I looked at him and asked. "What is it Bud." He pointed his head at his riding gear that I took off for him while he ate. I smiled at him and said. "Oh so you want to go for a flight. Let's first get your gear on and we'll go." He growled happily before I placed his gear on him and my own gear on before I hopped on and we left through the sea entrance with the other dragons following.

While we were up in the air I couldn't help but ponder how I was going to renovate my hide away a bit. I decided we should check out some of the islands I've never been to for some new dragons for our group. We then flew for about two hours before an island came in to view. I figured it would be good to land and let everyone rest a bit so I took Toothless in for a landing. We landed in the forest part of the area. The dragons seemed a little on edge for some reason. I could even feel the terror shaking on my shoulder a bit. I then noticed a large hole a few feet away from us and decided to investigate it. I began to walk to the hole but Toothless cut off my way by hopping in front of me. Seeing this I said. "Come on Toothless I doubt anything bad is down that hole." I then walked around him and continued to advance towards the hole and at some point Sharpshot got off my shoulder and ran up to Toothless and hid behind him. I began to get a little worried at this but I carried on. When I looked into the hole I saw some tunnels around the sides so I yelled. "HELLO" I then felt the ground begin to rumble before I backed away from the hole before a big dragon in the shape of a spiky ball with a large mouth which had rotating teeth burst out of the hole while letting out a vicious roar. I recognized the dragon from the book of dragons, which classified it as the Whispering death. I realized that if I could train it I could use it to help renovate the cave. I noticed the other dragons were acting hostile towards it by growling aggressively at it so I looked at them and made gestures with my hands telling them to calm down while saying. "Now calm down everyone maybe we can make a new friend out of this big guy." I saw them calm down but keep their guard up before I turned to the Whispering-death to see it landing as it saw that my dragons were no longer acting hostile towards it. I then slowly began to approach it which caused it to let out a growl. I replied to this by slowing down and saying in a gentle voice. "Easy now big fella I'm not going to hurt you and neither are my dragons. We just want to be friends." I then extended my hand out towards it. He slowly leaned his head towards it before sniffed my hand a bit before closing its eyes and leaning its nose in to completely touch my hand. I smiled at this and said. "Well it looks like I've made a new friend. Welcome to the team Diggs." It purred happily at this before I looked at my other dragons and said. "Everybody say hello to Diggs the newest member of our little group." They all roared a greeting and he roared back. I smiled at this before realizing that he could help with the renovations to my hide out I then looked up the sky and said. "Thank you Odin." I then looked down at my stone of good fortune and said. "And thank you for the luck of finding Diggs." I then got on Toothless and said. "Let's go to a few other islands and see what other friends we can make okay bud." He growled happily and nodded his head before we took to the skies with the other dragons following us once again except this time Diggs was with them along with Sharpshot who perched himself on my shoulder while we were on our way to this island.

We flew for half an hour before landing in the forest on a smaller island. I looked around but didn't see anything until my eyes swept to what looked to be some sort of creature that was camouflaged into a tree. I slowly approached it only for it to show itself to be a bright red dragon glaring at me before it spit some green goo at me. I quickly dodged it only to see that goo hit a tree and slowly melt the side of it revealing itself to be some sort of acid. I then looked at it as it growled again at me before going back to being camouflaged but I could see it was approaching my dragons and me by looking at the marks in the ground it was making. Thinking fast I ran over to Toothless and took my satchel off his saddle. I reached in and pulled out one of the fish I brought for this kind of trouble. I held it in both hands and slowly approached the marks it was making. As I got closer it revealed itself to me and slowly leaned its head forward to take the fish. As it took the fish it kept its eyes on me. Once it had taken the fish I slowly held my palm out and like Diggs it sniffed it before leaning into it and I had made a new friend. I then noticed that she was a girl and said. "Welcome to our little group Angel." She purred Happily at this before I looked at my other dragons and said. "We've got another member of our team all they all roared happily. I then went back on Toothless and we began to fly again to another island with our new friends behind us.

We kept flying until I saw a group of islands in the shape of a hand. I heard of this group of islands as the thumb held break neck bog. I had heard tails of it and how very few ships ever enter it and live to tell the tail. There had been many thoughts of what caused these disappearances such as pirates or ghosts but I thought there was a more logical thing to it and I wanted to prove it. We slowly came to a landing and I got off Toothless. We then slowly started to move forward into the woods. I walked five steps before I felt a crunching sound under my feet. I slowly looked down only to see that I had just stood on some bones. I gulped at this but kept moving forward. I took a few more steps before Angel pulled me back just as an anchor fell in the spot I was standing. I let out a sigh of relief before looking at Angel and said. "Thanks girl." I then looked up to see where the anchor fell from to see the remains of a large boat. I then asked myself. "How did that get up there?" I then went back to my dragons and hopped on Toothless and flew up to the ship and hopped on board to investigate. I then looked at Toothless and said. "Stay where you are bud because if you hop on this things going to fall." He nodded which surprised me since he could understand me. I then looked at my stone of good fortune and said. "Come on stone of good fortune don't fail me now." I then began to check out the deck and saw many things that I could use in my hide out like spyglasses, axes, decorations, old clothes, old material, some carving knifes, some carvings, some forging tools etc. I made a mental note to somehow bring the ship back to the hideout later on. I then decided to explore the lower decks of the ship. I slowly made my way towards the steps and listened to the old wood creak under my feet. I slowly made my way down the stairs. Once I got down to the bottom I saw the room was packed with old crates with various objects in them, which included gold jewelry and the occasional spices and bones. I then saw a large cupboard that caught my eye. I went up to it and slowly rubbed my hand down the aged wooden door before gripping the handle. I slowly opened it and gasped; as it was full of old books. I picked one up and saw that it was a book that can help me learn French before I picked up another on and saw it could help me learn chines. I then proceeded to look at the other books and realized they all could teach me a new language and customs. I knew this would come in handy so I closed the door and locked it so the books wouldn't fall out when I took the boat. I then went to the upper decks and went over to Toothless who was still hovering and waiting for me I hopped onto his back from the deck and flew down to the ground. I hopped off his back and looked at my dragons and said. "There is a lot of stuff that can be useful up there guys so we'll need to get the boat as soon as we're done here okay guys?" They all nodded at me before I said. "I really can't believe you guys can understand me." I then heard something in the bushes. I took my knife out and slowly approached it. I slowly moved the bush out of the way only to see a small grey dragon with a face that looked like it had a mask on it with its wing stuck under a rock. I slowly approached it but it growled at me before trying to lunge at me, which resulted in it being held back by the rock. I then kept moving while saying. "Calm down I just wants to help." Then a second one with a darker helmet like face hopped out from behind the rock and growled at me. I then realized I was still holding my knife so they saw me as a threat I slowly put my knife down and kicked it away to show them I meant them no harm. They seemed to calm down a bit at this so I continued to approach them. Once I was right in front of them I kneeled and pulled the rock off the ones wing. Once it was off it flapped its wing a few times before looking at me. I looked back a bit nervous before it pounced on my face and began licking it in affection and soon the other joined in while I laughed. I then heard footsteps and wings flapping. I turned and saw my other dragons approaching. They growled at the smaller ones and they growled back. I simply petted the small ones and said to all the dragons. "Calm down we are all friends here." They all calmed down at this before the small ones began to pull me in a direction. I didn't want to make them angry so I just went with them while being followed by my dragons.

We walked for about ten minutes before a cave came into sight. The small ones slowly pushed me towards it before a dark fog began to come out of the cave. I got nervous at this but the two little ones let out some roars and the fog evaporated only to reveal a small swarm of the same dragons. They cautiously approached me before I recognized them as Smothering smoke puff dragons from the book of dragons. I then watched one that was a bit larger than the others so this one must have been the leader of the swarm. It slowly approached me before I put my hand out in an attempt to train it. It looked at my hand and pressed its snout against my hand. I felt a bond being formed and realized that I had bonded with another dragon. I smiled and said. "Welcome to the team Smoky." He huffed a puff of smoke into my face and I coughed and said. "Very funny." I then went back to Toothless and hopped on before we began to take off. I watched as Smokey came out and began to follow me but I saw him look back at the nest of twisted melted metal and his friends. Seeing this I said. "Don't worry we'll come back to visit the nest and your friends." He growled happily at this before we continued to fly forward.

We came to a large island full of different plants and some I haven't seen before. I dismounted Toothless before the most intoxicating aroma of chocolate filled my nostrils. I looked at my dragons and asked. "Do you guys smell that?" They tilted their heads in confusion. I shrugged and began to follow the smell with my dragons following me. I followed the scent to a large plant like thing with four stems. I recognized it as a snaptrap dragon and heard of how it lured Vikings to their dooms using the scent of chocolate but it loved to play in the rain and mud. I then looked at my dragons and said. "Come here guys." They came to my sides and I continued to approach it. The dragons growled at it before it reviled its four heads to us. I went back to Toothless and took out some dragon nip I had in it. I then held it out to one of the heads as it stretched forward to touch it. Once it was right in front of my hand I placed the grass on its snout before rubbing it up and down while the head rubbed into it. Then the other heads moved in to get some of the action. I then proceeded to move from head to head until they were all satisfied. I smiled and asked. "You want to join us girls?" the heads each nodded before I said. "Well then welcome to the team" I then looked from head and said. "Venus, Flower, Chocolate, Sweetie." They all purred at their new names before I then began to go back to Toothless with the new Snaptrap before I heard an ear splitting screech. I looked to the skies and saw a large dragon coming straight at us. I ducked out of the way as did my dragons. I watched in amazement as the beast's wings cut through the trees easily which sowed that it's a timberjack before it landed on the ground. I noticed it was shaking its head as if it were in pain so I figured it was in pain. I then thought it must be a toothache so I ran to my satchel on Toothless and grabbed my tongs before running up to the Timberjacks head and grabbing on. I shoved my tongs into it's mouth and grabbed a tooth that I felt had a hole in it before getting a good grip and letting go. I went flying into some bushes where my dragons rushed up to me to make sure I was all right. I slowly got up and said. "Don't worry guys I'm fine." I looked at my tong and saw a rotten tooth in its grasp. Then I felt a shadow fall on me. I looked up to see the timberjack looking down at me before pulling its head down to nuzzle me. I then laughed and said. "Easy big guy." I then held my hand out to make the bond. He gently pressed his nose against my hand and I had gained a new ally. I then looked at my other dragons and said. "Guys welcome Bladewing." They all gave roars and he replied with his own. I smiled and said. "Well guys let's get going we only have two islands left to visit. They roared in approval at this. I then got to Toothless and took flight.

We flew for about half an hour before we arrived at an island known as the island of bones. The reason for this is because it contained many dragon graveyards. By looking here I was hoping we could find a boneknapper for me to train. We flew over the graveyard on the beach when I spotted one digging through a small pile of bones. I had Toothless take us in for a landing. I slowly approached the dragon until it noticed me and glared at me. I kept moving forward and said. "Easy big guy I don't want to hurt you." It merely growled at me. I then felt a crunch at my feet and looked down to see I had stepped on a rather small bone. I bent down and picked it up and heard the boneknapper growl at me. I looked at it and saw a small empty hole in the armor on its chest that was the same shape as the bone. I then remembered that a boneknapper would do anything to get the bone to complete its armor. I then realized that it wanted the bone so without hesitation I ran up to the dragon's chest and jumped before putting the bone in the hole. Before falling into the pile of bones at its feet. I got up from the bones and saw the boneknapper shake its head before letting out a mighty roar. It then turned to me and like Bladewing he nuzzled me in affection. I scratched his nose and said. "You're welcome big guy. How would you like to come with me and my other dragons?" He replied with a roar of approval. I chuckled and said. "Well then welcome to the team Bones." I then got up and went back to Toothless before I hopped on and took off.

We flew for about twenty minutes before another island came into view and we landed on the beach. I looked at my dragons and said. "Alright guys let's go see if we can make some new friends while we're here." I was about to take a step before I was picked up by Barf and Belch and thrown into the sea. I quickly rose up from the water and spat some water out. I looked to the beach and saw all my dragons laughing at me. I glared and said. "Yeah very funny guys very funny." I then swam to shore and shook some of the water out of my hair and my clothes. I then heard a roar of what sounded like pain. I walked towards the sound to find a pale Scauldren on the beach that appeared to be paralyzed and Thunderdrum that looked to be in the same condition standing next to it. We slowly and cautiously approached them and as we did I said to my dragons. "Be carful guys there's no telling what did this and if it's still around." They all growled in approval at this before I saw the scauldren looking at a rock on the beach. I beckoned my dragons forward so if the scauldren was pointing at the direction of the thing that did this to them and this way if the thing tried to hurt me it would also have to deal with my dragons. I slowly crept around the rock before I found a small cave entrance on the side. I took my satchel incase I ran into trouble or found something before Sharpshot and Smokey climbed onto my shoulders as I slowly walked into the cave since my larger dragons couldn't enter since the entrance was too small for them. We came to a larger section of the cave, which I was able to stand up in but was dark but my stones glow gave me some light. As I stood up Sharpshot and Smoky got off my shoulders and began looking around the cave. I also started to look around the cave before I heard Smokey and Sharpshot growl. I went over to them and asked. "What is wrong guy?" They began stretching their necks as if trying to point. I looked towards where they were pointing to see them pointing at a stalactite with a green dragon with red spines, around my height and a large red pointed tail. I recognized it from the book of dragons as a speed-stinger, which may not be able to fly but are fast and have a paralyzing stinger tail. I then said. "So it was this guy who did that to the scauldren and thunderdrum." I then examined it a bit and saw it had a large cut on its leg. I winced at seeing the wound and said. "Speed-stingers rely on speed to hunt and with a wound like this it won't survive." I then slowly and gently began to unravel the speed-stinger from its sleeping spot. I then gently began to drag it by its tail since it was too heavy for me to carry while I tried to avoid placing pressure on the wound on the dirt since it could get infected that way. I dragged it out and placed it in front of my other dragons who growled in response to seeing it. I responded to this by saying. " Easy guys this dragon's hurt badly and we need to help." They growled in response to this so I just sighed and said. "Could you guys keep an eye on the scauldren and thunderdrum and let me know if they start to move again because I know you guys may not like it but this guy won't survive with this wound and I won't be able to live with myself if I just leave it to die." They then let out gentler growls, which I believe were growls of sympathy. I thanked them before they went to the scauldren and thunderdrum to do what I asked. I then proceeded to patch up the wound.

When I was done I kneeled down and washed off my hands in the ocean water before looking at the sun and I then realized that the sun was beginning to set. I guess I didn't realize how long I was working on the speed-stinger. I then heard a growl from behind me. I then slowly turned around and found myself face to face with the speed-stinger which had awoken. I thought it was going to sting me but instead it licked me. I guess it realized I was the one who fixed up its leg and it appreciated it since it didn't try to hurt me but kept licking my face. I laughed at this before touching its nose and making the connection. I then heard Toothless approaching. I looked at him as did my new dragon who growled at him. I gently patted his head and said. "Easy Speedy he's a friend." Speedy seemed to calm down at this before I asked Toothless. "What's wrong bud?" He then beckoned me to come so I stood up and followed him only to find out the scauldren and thunderdrum had recovered and were now growling at my dragons. I then slowly approached them but they gave hostile growls to this so I backed up a bit but then moved forward again with my hands pressed out to both of them. They kept growling but I needed to show them I was a friend. Once I was right in front of them I guess they realized that I wasn't afraid of them so they leaned towards me and made the bond. I smiled and said. "Welcome to our little group Scolder and Thunder." I then looked at all my dragons and said. "Let's go grab the ship in the tree and head home okay guys?" They all roared in joy at this before I got on Toothless and watched as Bladewing allowed Speedy to hop on his back so he wouldn't be left behind. I smiled as I watched a friendship being formed between the two before we took off towards the island with the ship.

When we got there it was getting dark and Scaulder had to wait at the beach for us so when hopped on the ship I quickly grabbed the rope on the deck and tied one end to the side of the ship and tossed the other end to my flying dragons before hopping back on to Toothless and told everyone to take off them to take off. They did as they were told and lifted the ship off the tree and began to follow Toothless and me. As we went over the beach Scaulder saw us and followed us to the hide out.

Once we arrived I had them put the boat down near the water and realized it was pretty late so everyone except Speedy who ran around a bit and Scaulder whom slept at the bottom of the lake of the cave went around the cave and found a comfy spot and went to sleep. I looked around the cave and saw that with all the new additions to the team it was beginning to get a little cramped so I looked at Speedy who was standing next to me and said. "We've got some serious renovations to do tomorrow." He tilted his head at me in confusion so I just chuckled before stroking his head and grabbed my fishing pole before I started catching some fish for tomorrows breakfast. Since we didn't eat much today.

Two hours later

I have discovered that this place is also a good place to fish because I have caught fifteen fish so far which are now laying on a rock drying. I decided it was time for me to get some rest to so I got up and patted Speedy one last time and fed him two of the fish before heading over to Toothless and going to sleep against him. Wondering what adventures tomorrow would hold.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter and chapter 1 were meant to be one but I decided to separate them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Renovations and unpacking

Hiccups POV:

I woke up to Toothless's gentle nudging but I just pushed his head back and told him. "Come on bud let me sleep." He then gave my face a big slobbery lick that left me covered in his saliva, which I immediately began to wipe off as I said. "Okay I'm up already." I then stood up and looked around and found most of my dragons looking at me. I sighed and said. "Good morning everyone." They all growled back in response before I heard some more growling except this time it was coming from their stomachs. I chuckled and said. "Don't worry guys we'll get some food into in a moment. I think I saw a few baskets on the ship." I then proceeded to hop onto the ships deck and grab some baskets and rope. I then hopped off the boat and placed them in front of the dragons before I took the baskets I brought from the village and preceded to tie them around the necks of my dragons except Diggs whose basket I tied to the top of his head since he didn't have a neck and Smoky and Sharpshot since they couldn't carry baskets. I then went over to Scaulder and said. "Hey big guy we're going fishing so we need you to help us scare up some fish who're hiding at the lower parts of the ocean where we can't blast them out okay?" He looked at me before growling in approval and went under water waiting for us. I then hopped on Toothless and we took off towards the sea entrance and began to follow Scaulder with our other friends behind us.

We flew for five minutes before we saw Scaulder dive. Then a school of fish appeared so I'm guessing he scared them up. I then said. "Toothless plasma blast." He let loose a blast on the school sending them all flying while we caught as many in the baskets as we could. We did this a few more times before we all headed back to the cave. Once we arrived I had them place all the fish near the side of the cliff so Scaulder could have breakfast as well. When it was all emptied out we had quite a large pile that was much bigger than the one from yesterday. I then said. "Okay everyone I'm going out but I'll be back later so for now just relax and eat up." They all roared happily at this, which made me cover my ears. I then went to the land entrance of the cave and exited the cave and proceed to the village.

When I arrived I headed up to the great hall for breakfast. When I entered I grabbed a plate, some egg, some bread and a mug of water. I took a seat at a table and began to sink my teeth into my food. As I was eating I was wondering how I was going to fix up the boat and I began to think of ideas for how to renovate my cave such as make holes in the wall for my dragons to make nests in, add a dock for my boat, maybe add a room for me to sleep in, add a forging area, maybe have Diggs dig a smaller room for me to get some private time in but I knew that before I could do any of this I would need the material. Sadly as I was thinking three shadows fell upon me. I looked up to find the Hoffersons looking at me. Then Mr. Hofferson pushed Astrid who had her head down forward and she mumbled something I couldn't understand so I said. "Sorry what was that?" She then replied in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry I tried to punch you and thanks for bringing me home when I was out cold." I replied. "It's alright I would've done it for anyone." then stepped forward and said. "Hiccup the offer still stands if you need anything just say so." I replied. "There is nothing I need right now unless you can give Snotlout a punch in the face for trying to get my stone." He chuckled and said. "I'm afraid I can't do that." I let out a chuckle before remembering he's the village carpenter and could provide me with the tool I need to make planks for a dock and fix the boat so I said. "Well there is one other thing I need." He asked. "What is it?" I replied. "A few tools to make wooden planks for a project I'm working on in the forest." He replied. "What project would that be?" I replied. "That's my secret." He nodded in acceptance before asking. "How many do you want, where would you like me to drop off the tools and when would you like them to be dropped off?" I replied. "I'll need a full set of tools and I'll come pick them up after breakfast. Okay?" He nodded before we all said our goodbyes and I got back to my food.

I finished my food five minutes later and left to pick up my new tools. When I arrived at the Hoffersons Mr. Hofferson was sitting in a chair out front reading a book with a sack next to him. I approached him and when he saw me he said. "Hey Hiccup I've got the tools you wanted." I replied. "Thank you. I'm going to be quite busy in the forest for a while so you might not get them back for some time." He gave me a smile and said. "Keep them I've got spares." I smiled and said. "Thanks a lot this will save me a lot of trouble." He smiled then handed me the bag, which I took and found heavy but not too heavy so I could still carry it. I then said my goodbyes and I ran back to the hideout.

When I arrived I drug my new tools in and received help from Razorwing who picked it up for me and put it with the boat. I smiled and thanked him before looking around only to see all my dragons just relaxing and lying down. I stood in front of them and said. "Okay everyone we're doing some renovations today and I'm going to need everyone's help for different things and once we're done things will be a lot easier around here for us." They all growled in approval before I said. "I'll tell you guys what I need help with and when I need it." I then walked over to Diggs and said. "Come on Diggs we've got work to do." He got up and I petting him while saying. "Just follow me and I'll tell you what you need to do." I then began to walk towards one of the walls and called Diggs over. He came over to me and I told him. "Okay big guy I need you to dig a big hole in this wall." He then growled in understanding. I smiled before I let him get to work. When he was done I saw a huge room, which could hold all my dragons, and more so I said. "Nice work big guy." And gave him an affectionate rub before I said. "This room will be perfect for you guys to sleep in." I then called them in and once they were all in I said. "Okay guys this is where you guys will be sleeping from now on okay?" They all roared happily. I smiled before taking Diggs back out to finish the digging part of my renovations.

Two hours later

I smiled at what Diggs and me had done to the cave because I had big plans for it. We had dug a few new rooms like one for the dragons to sleep, a place to store food that still needed to be set up, a room to store the resources we get, a room to store different herbs when I start gathering them for injuries, a slope to the bottom of the cliff where I would build the dock, a room on the higher levels where I would put a bedroom for me so I could get away from it all, a room I'm planning to full with ice to store meat and fish in, also while digging he stumbled upon a cavern which contained five hot springs and when I had a sip from one I found it perfectly clean water so I had a place to bath and water to drink and he dug a tunnel to a perfectly big, clear and empty cove with sun shining into it and I knew I could grow crops here for food and he dug many more new rooms for other things incase the need for them arises. I smiled at what Diggs had done before I looked at him and said. "Great work big guy now you rest up for a bit. Me and the others will take care of the rest." He growled happily before going into the dragons nesting room. I smiled and looked at my other dragons except for Speedy who was still asleep and said. "Okay guys Diggs has worked pretty hard today so he is taking some time off for now which means we'll be the ones working for a while okay?" They all roared in acceptance.

I then looked at Bladewing and said. "Okay big guy we're going to need wood and a lot of it so I need you to bring in some logs and if you have trouble finding them cut some tree tops off okay?" He roared in acceptance before he took off. I then got on Toothless and flew with him with the dragons who weren't on break following. We soon arrived at a nearby island full of trees. I looked at Bladewing and said. "Okay big guy do your thing." He let out a roar before flying in low and slicing some tree tops off which were quite big in size so I would be able to make planks out of them. I then directed my large dragons to collect as many of the logs as they could. When they had collected them I instructed them to give some to Scaulder to carry home. They gave him about four before we went home to drop them off. When we dropped them off we went back to get more and did it about two more times before I felt we had enough. When we got back from our last trip I looked at the ship and said. "Well we best see what we've got on the ship before we fix it up." I then climbed onto the deck and went down below to see that some of the stuff had been moved around during the movement of the ship when we brought it in. I shrugged and began to look around at the stuff. When I was done I realized that nearly all of the stuff was in crates that I'd need to brake open so I decided I would first unload the stuff. I began to take the smaller boxes to the side and had the dragons put them down on the ground. It was only when it came to the big crates that I allowed some on board because the wood on deck was weak and I was afraid it might break under their weight but I didn't have to worry about the ship falling on its side since before it was put down I had Diggs dig a small crater to place it in so it wouldn't fall over. I had Toothless and Angel pull the crates from the lower decks by tying a rope to the crates and have them pull them out by the rope.

We unloaded for about two hours before we were finally done. Once we were done I looked and saw a large amount of crates and barrels. I smiled and said. "No telling what could be in those crates but finding out what's in them will have to wait till I'm done fixing this place and the ship up by adding a dock, some support beams and some steps to the upper level." I then looked at the bag Mr. Hofferson gave me and said. "Okay let's see what tools we've got here." I then took the bag and dug through the tools. I found a saw, two large log supports to hold the logs, an axe and a pick and hammer for getting the bark off. I smiled at the tools before setting up the supports and had razor wing place a tree on the stand before telling him to go relax. I then started work on the tree.

five hours later

I was exhausted no that is an understatement I was beyond exhausted, as I had just finished making planks, building a dock, stairs to the upper part of my cave and steps to the dock. I admit things went faster with the dragons help then they would have with me alone but it was still exhausting but it was all worth it in the end as I now had an easily accessible dock, a new boat, steps to my higher levels, a large cavern with plenty of new bookcases which were quiet high so I had to build a catwalk so I'd be able to reach them, some tables and chairs for the library and I also now had a whole lot of fire wood. I collapsed on the ground while my dragons looked at me concerned. I looked up at them and said. "Don't worry guys I'm just tired from all that work." Sharpshot and Smoky then nudged me. I asked. "What is it guys?" I then looked at the sea entrance and realized it was still daylight and it was lunchtime. I smiled before I got up and said. "Okay guys let's go catch some lunch." I then put the baskets on and we took off. After five minutes we had caught our lunch and dumped the fish on the ground. I took one fish and let the dragons have the rest. I enjoyed cooking the fish over a fire but as I did my eyes kept wondering to the crates that had yet to be opened. I kept wondering what could those crates hold. I shrugged it off and decided I would open them as soon as I was done eating my lunch.

I finished my fish and then went over to the crates and smiled. I looked at a very large box and caressed its old age wood before I reached the side and slowly opened the box before I looked inside only to find a king sized bed inside with white pillows and emerald green blankets on it with finally carved oak headboards and a crystal green canopy. I smiled and said. "Well looks like I've got a place to sleep now." I called Toothless over and had him pull the bed out gently and move it up to the higher-level room and place it against the wall on the side. I felt the material the blankets were made of and it was so nice and smooth. I laid on the bed and found out that the pillows and mattress felt like I was lying on a cloud and it was amazing. I swear I could have stayed there all day but I had other crates to open before I could sleep. So I reluctantly got off the bed and went back down to the main part of the cave.

I looked at a smaller crate that was up to my waist in size. I slowly lifted the top off and found it full of small bags with tags on them. I took one and looked at the label, which read. "Food: Pineapple." I opened the sack to see it contained a load of seeds. I then put it down and picked up another one before I looked at the label, which read. "Flower: Rose." I looked in and found more seeds. I then realized that this chest was used to store the seeds of different plants so I began to separate the seeds used to grow food and the ones to grow flowers while reading the tags for each. I found that there were different seeds for different fruits and flowers that I hadn't even heard of.

I finished sorting the seeds into two piles in two minutes before I set them aside for planting later. I then looked at a rather large crate that was a foot taller than my dad. I walked to the front of the crate and slowly reached for its dusty side and gently grabbed onto it. I then pulled it open with a little difficulty and looked inside. My eyes widened, as the object inside was a very large bell. **(Like one of the** **Nostradamus bells) **I gently touched the old bell and felt its smooth metal body as my mind already began to develop a plan to make support for it and a way to ring it. I then said. "The metal work on this is incredible." I then called bones over and had him remove the bell and place it in the middle of the cave where it would remain until I could place it on the ceiling.

I returned to the crates I looked at a smaller one this time and slowly opened the top and found four urns. I lifted one up and found the image of a squid on it. I was still unsure of what might be in it so I went over to my firewood and took a small branch. I opened up the urn and dipped the top of the branch in before I pulled it out and found the tip completely black. I realized that this urn contained squid ink. I closed it before going back to the box and checking out the other urns and found each had the same squid symbol on them and they were all squid ink. I smiled knowing I could use these so I put them all back and took them into what is now my bedroom. I placed them against the wall that was opposite to the bed before I ran back down to continue unpacking the boxes.

I walked over to one, which was about the same size as a large boulder and slowly opened it but once it was fully open I felt a large amount of things collapse on top of me. When I opened my eyes I found myself completely covered in books. I stood up only to find myself waist deep in them before I looked at the box only to see that it still contained plenty of books. I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair and said. "I guess the former owner of the boat either liked to learn new things, was a real book lover or was delivering these to a library some where." I then felt something grab the back of my shirt and pull me out of the books. I looked behind me to see it was Angel giving me some help. I smiled at her and said. "Thanks girl." Once she put me down I looked at the books and said. "Well looks library is going to start getting filled up sooner than I thought." I then went over to the wagon that I got from the ship and called Meatlug over. Once she was in front of the wagon I hooked her up to it before I lead her to the books and began to load them up. Once the wagon was full there were still plenty of books to move and I liked this because it just meant more literature to enjoy. We took them to the library and stacked them up in the middle of the room for sorting out later. We made another two trips before we got the books that I put in the wardrobe and placed them with the other books. I looked at the large pile and said. "Sorting these books is going to take a while." I then shrugged and decided I would do the stacking and sorting when I'm done planting the seeds. I then went back to the crates since there were still plenty to open up. I also put the wardrobe up in my room.

I walked over to a box, which reached, up to my waist. I slowly opened it up before looking into it only to find a large amount of wooden slices. I pulled one out to find it framing a lovely painting of a forest landscape in autumn. I gasped at its beauty before sliding it back in and pulling up the next one only to find it to be a painting of a breathtaking waterfall falling into a sparkling lake. I proceeded to check out the different paintings only to find each one more breathtaking then the last. Once I was done looking at them I moved the box into one of the larger caves so I could hang them once I was done unpacking. I then returned to the boxes to continue unpacking.

I looked at a rather long and large box around my size. I opened up the side of it and found it full of lovely vases, which were painted with breathtaking patterns, and there were two rows of them with each stacked on top of the other. I slowly took one out and saw it was a bit dusty so I made a mental note to dust them off later. I new they would make great additions to my art room with the paintings so I had Angel move them to that cave while I continued to check out the crates.

I opened the top of one that was up to my waist and gasped at its contents. Inside was a breathtaking collection of different gems such as rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires etc. some were on their own while others were pieces of gorgeous jewelry such as necklaces, rings along with some tiaras. I got a great big smile on my face seeing these things before I closed the box and had my snaptrap move it in to an empty cave where I could sort it later. I smiled since I was going to be able to trade some of those for a lot of good stuff. I then walked back to the other crates that were waiting for me to open them.

I walked over to one that was waist high and pulled the top off. I looked inside to find multiple colored rolls of different fabrics. I reached out and touched a roll and it was amazing. I realized it had a label on one end. I picked it up and read it. I then realized it was silk since that's what the label read. I touched another one and felt like I was touching pure heaven. I read the label on it and it read "Egyptian cotton" I smiled and knew I would have to make myself some clothing out of these fine materials. I had Toothless help me move the crate another empty room room where I would work on making new clothes for me.

I went over to a long and large crate and opened the front up. I looked inside and gasped because nearly everything I needed to make my own private blacksmithing room. Inside were forging tools, an anvil, a sword sharpener, a blacksmithing bellow and even a few weapon molds for different weapons and two big chunks of metal. The only thing missing was a forge and a smelter. I made a mental note to make them later. I had Bones, Hookfang and Thunder move the crate into one of the medium sized caves where I would set up my forge. I had them move it together because it was one of the heaviest ones.

I walked over to another crate, which was long but only up to my waist I took the top off to find it full of wooden targets facing up along with stands for them on the side. I looked in the corner and found a bow. I lifted the bow and found it to be quit light in my grasp. I held it up as if I was about to fire and pulled the string back and found little difficulty doing it surprisingly since I'm so weak. I then put it back and found a set of arrows and a black leather arrow quiver. I smiled and decided I'll make a target range for me to practice my archer skills and help Sharpshot practice with his firepower. I had Angel move it into another one of the caves.

I opened yet another crate and found it full of weird looking crystals. I picked one up and examined it and it looked pretty much like a normal crystal. I shrugged before I put it back in the box and began closing it. As I closed it I noticed a glow coming from the box. I reopened it and only found the crystals. I then muttered. "My mind must be playing tricks on me." I then began to close the box again only to see that strange glow again. This time I kneeled down and looked on the inside without moving the top of the crate. I then saw that it was the crystals that were glowing. I then realized they were luminescent crystals, which are crystals that glow in the dark. I remember reading about them once in a book I got from trader Johan. I smiled and figured I could put them in the ceiling in my library and in the walls by my steps so I don't trip on them at night. I set that crate aside and went over to the next one.

The next one was a tall one that was three feet higher than me. I opened it and fell back in fright because in the crate was a two full sized wooden bears. I slowly got up and said. "Hmm these would look good at the entrance to my library. "I rubbed my chin and said. "Yeah maybe give them torches to help light the entrance." I nodded at this before I noticed something in the back of the crate. I passed the statues and looked down at the item. I saw that it was a bearskin rug. I smiled at this before picking it up and examining it before I said. "This will look great in front of my bed." I folded it up and began to go back up to my room but not before I had Toothless push the crate with the sculptures over to the entrance of the library. As I made it up to my room I set the bearskin at the foot of my bed with the head pointing away from the bed before I went back downstairs.

When I got downstairs I saw there weren't that many crates left, which meant I would have to start setting everything, I found in them soon. I walked over to a rather large one and opened it up to find it contained a pair of fancy looking armchairs with red velvet covers. I walked over to one and sat down to find it very comfortable. I smiled and figured I could put these in my library in front of the fireplace. I had Bones move it into the library before I got to the last of the crates.

I went over to a long one that reached up to my head in height. I opened up the side and found a nice oak desk and matching chair inside. I smiled and decided to put them in my room for when I wanted to design some things or just draw something. I had Toothless and Angel move it up before I moved on to the next crate, which was a long and large one. I opened it up only to find it containing three couches, which matched the two armchairs from earlier. I smiled at them and knew they would look great in the library so I had my Snaptrap move the crate into the library.

I looked at the last three remaining crates, which I had yet to open. I went over to the long one and pushed the top off and looked inside. I almost had a heart attack because there were three skeletons in it. I slowly stretched my hand to touch one and calmed myself as I realized they were just fake wooden models. I lifted one up and admired the fine detail that went into it. I realized they could help keep people out if I hung them somewhere around the entrance. I smiled and put it back before I moved on to the second last crate.

It was a large crate and one of the heaviest ones that was on the boat. I slowly opened it up. I looked inside and found it full of exercising equipment like weights and other things that I could use to increase my muscles. I smiled knowing that with these I could put together my own little work out room. I smiled seeing all this but then frowned as I realized I was going to have a tough time setting it all up. I shrugged it off before I looked at the last crate that I hadn't opened yet.

I approached it and stroked the rough wood before I slowly opened it up and looked inside only to find it full of scrolls of paper. I picked one up and opened it before looking at its contents. I found it to be a map of some distant land. I opened another only to find another map before checking out the rest only to see them each to be a map to of different land. I smiled and said. "These will go great in the library." I then had Toothless move it to the library and then realized it was still an hour to sundown so I figured me and my dragons should go catch dinner before I went back to the village to have my own dinner and once I was done with my own dinner it would be time for me to come back and get some sleep in my new bed so I could start setting everything up first thing in the morning. I then proceeded to set everyone up with the baskets before I hopped on Toothless and we were off.

Half an hour later

Toothless and me flew into the hideout with the others closely following behind us. I looked around to find Speedy had woken up. I had my dragons drop the fish in the middle as always and they immediately dug in. I smiled at them before I said. "Okay guys I'm going out but I'll be back later." They all growled in response before I left for the village. When I arrived I went straight up to the great hall for dinner. When I entered I grabbed a tankard of water and some chicken. I sat down at a table before my dad, uncle Spitlout and Gobber walked up with curious expressions on their faces. Dad then asked. "And where have you been all day Hiccup?" I replied. "In the woods working on a little project of mine." Gobber then asked. "Oh really and what project would this be Hiccup?" I replied. "You have your secrets and I have mine." I saw my dad was beginning to get a little curious at this before saying. "Oh come on Hiccup what are you working on?" I sighed before I said. "I'm sorry dad but I will tell you when I choose to." He knew that when I kept a secret I wasn't going to tell it so easily so he said. "Very well just don't cause any trouble with this project of yours." I replied. "Don't worry dad I won't by the way I'm going to be out all night so don't expect me home." He nodded before they left me so I could eat in peace.

I finished my supper in half an hour before going to the forge to grab my journal so I could take stock on some of the thing I had like the different seeds I now have. Also I needed to put a 'to do list' together for the different things I needed to do tomorrow. Once I had gotten my book I left the forge and ran in to the forest. As I entered I thought I heard someone following me. I looked behind me and saw the twins along with Snotlout following me. I decided I might as well play a prank on them to throw them off my tail. I then proceeded to walk to a more swampy part of Berk. Once I arrived I went over to the most disgusting smelling pond scum I could see and said. " Good thing nobody followed or they would know that the secret to my success in dragon training is this oozes magical qualities and all you have to do is bathe in it and you'll be able to repel dragons as they fear the smell of it but right now I don't need to bathe in it since I did it this morning so I just need a big whiff of it tonight and I'll just leave the bath till tomorrow." I then walked away from the scum and hid behind a tree and watched the prank unfold as the twins and Snotlout piled in to the scum and rubbed it all over themselves. I had to hold back my laughter as they did that. Once they emerged Snotlout said. "I can't believe Hiccup got so good because of this stuff." Tuffnut said. "Yeah now we'll be as good as him." Ruffnut then said. "Yeah let's go home so we can show off our sweet new skills off tomorrow." Snotlout nodded and they then left. As soon as they were out of sight I collapsed on the ground laughing at their gullibility. I then got up and went back to the hideout and was greeted by all my dragons that nuzzled me affectionately. I laughed at them before saying. "Okay guys and girls I've got to take stock of everything and make a to-do list so I need some peace and quiet then I'm heading up to bed." They all growled in understanding at this before I went to work. I worked for half and hour before I had three well written lists which were my flower seed list, food seed list and to-do list. I had a few flowers on my flower seed list such as Roses, Sunflower, Bamboo, lavender and Cherry blossom. However I did have plenty of different food seeds such asbanana, apples, pear, lemon, orange, tomato, cucumber, bell pepper, chili pepper, carrots, sugar cane, strawberry, blueberry, coconuts, coffee, peanut, peach, pineapple, lettuce, eggplant, potato, corn, mango, pees, beans, olive, grape, wheat, tangerine, lime and avocado .I didn't know what most of these foods were but I was always ready to learn what they were. On my to-do list I had plenty of things to do such as feed the dragons, put the books away, sort out my new treasure, hang the paintings, set the bears up with torches, make some statues of my dragons to help spruce up the empty spots of the library and much much more but I knew I would need a goodnight sleep before I could do any of that so l said goodnight to my dragons and went to bed. The second I laid my head against my new bed pillow I was out like a light since it was so comfortable.

**AN:Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Setting up and moving in

Hiccups POV:

I woke up and stretched while saying. "That was possibly the most comfortable sleep I've had in my entire life." I reluctantly got out of bed and did a few more stretches before making my bed. Once I was done I ran down stares to see my dragons. When I got down there I found them waiting for me expectantly. I knew they wanted to go catch breakfast so I said. "Okay everyone we'll go get breakfast as soon as I get the baskets on your backs so we can start collecting." They all growled in approval before I went over to the baskets and placed them on my dragons as I made a mental note to make the saddles, which could carry the baskets. Once they were on we were off.

Half an hour later

We arrived back at the cave with one of our biggest catches. When all the fish was on the ground I saw we had enough to last us the entire day. I smiled at this since I knew we wouldn't be able to go fishing again today since I would be busy setting the stuff from the ship up and building other things for the cave. I even had the idea to build a statue of Odin in one of the empty rooms so I would be able to pray to him when I needed and also statues of my dragons for around the library so I could keep track of the different species and help spruce up the place. I then left the cave to go inform my father that I would be out all day today.

When I arrived at the village I went to the great hall where I knew everyone would be having breakfast. When I entered the hall I had to hold back my laughter at what I saw. Everyone was staying away from Snotlout and the twins. I guess they didn't wash off the slime until the stench got soaked into their skin. I walked past them and grabbed some bread, water and some egg. Before grabbing a seat and began to eat. While I was eating I wondered if I should get some livestock for my hideout and start collecting water incase the well runs dry. As I ate one of the villager men came up to me and said. "Good morning Hiccup." I replied. "Good morning and what can I do for you?" He replied. "Well you see I was just wondering if I could touch your stone of good fortune?" I looked at him confused before asking. "Why do you want to do that?" He replied. "You remember what Gobber said. All you have to do is come in contact with the stone and good luck will follow you." I replied. "Well I don't know-" He cut off by saying. "Please I'll pay you." I looked at him curiously before asking. "What will you pay me with?" He quickly replied. "I'll give you a chicken." I thought this was a very generous offer so I said. "Sure sounds fair just give me some time to put together a chicken coop for it and when it's done I'll let you touch the stone." He nodded and shook my hand while saying. "Thank you Hiccup and by the way do you have any idea why Snotlout and the twins reek so badly?" I smiled and told him. "Yeah they followed me last night so I played a prank on them and said the secret to my success in dragon training was rubbing pond scum all over myself." He burst out laughing and said. "Good one." Before walking off. I continued eating my breakfast and as I did I got more offers and by the end I was going to get eight chickens, five sheep and two yaks. I knew that this meant I would have more work waiting for me when I get back to the hide out but I don't care since the livestock will just help make life a little easier for me and besides I could use some of my fire wood to make the animal pens. Once I was done I immediately got up and ran to my hideout while avoiding Snotlout and the twins because their stench could probably even knock my dragons out. The only time I stopped was to pick up a few jugs so I could start collecting water incase the well ran dry for some reason since it doesn't hurt to be prepared, two metal bowls for the bear statues so I could light fires in them and some nails to hang the paintings and put together the chicken coop along with some hay for the coop.

When I arrived back at the hideout I put everything down in the main room and wrote the new things that I needed to do on my to-do list before I began gathering my dragons. Once they were gathered I looked at all of them and said. "Okay everyone there's a lot to do today and I'm going to need your help to do it so I need all of you ready to work okay?" They let out roars of understanding before getting into different positions. I chuckled at this before walking to Stormfly and saying. "Okay girl I'm going to need your help plowing the fields of the cove by dragging your tail with your spikes out across the ground okay girl." She growled in understanding before flying off to get the job done. I turned over to Hookfang and Barf and Belch before I said. "Okay you guy I need you guys to move some of the logs and branches from the woodpile into that room." I pointed to a medium sized room. They nodded and began moving the wood. I then looked at Bladewing and said. "Okay Bladewing I need you to go out and cut a nice big strong tree down and bring it back okay?" He roared in understanding before I looked at Bones and said. "Bones go with him and help him with the tree." He growled in understanding before they flew out through the sea entrance. I then looked at Thunder and Diggs said. "Okay you guys go out and find different types of stones and bring them here." They looked at me confused before I said. "I want to try some things with Meatlugs lava on different stones when I'm done setting up." They growled in understanding before flying off. I then looked at Angel and said. "Okay girl go stand guard outside the forest entrance and if you see anyone hypnotize them so they'll forget this place." She let out a huff of approval before leaving. I turned to Scaulder and said. "Keep watch at the sea entrance okay?" Scaulder swam out the cave to keep guard. I turned to Sharpshot and Smoky and said. "You guys go wait in the library and wait for me. I'm going to need you guys to help put the books away." They flew off to the library like I said before I looked at Meatlug and said. "Okay girl wait in the forge because I'm going to need your help setting it up." She did as she was told before I looked at my snaptrap and said. "Okay girls you go wait in the cove because you're going to help me plant the seeds and please take the seeds out with you." She then walked over to the seeds and each head picked up a few seed and went into the tunnel that leads to the cove. I then looked at Toothless and said. "Okay bud keep an eye on everyone and if any fights break out come and get me and when Diggs, Bones or Bladewing come back let me know." He growled in understanding before walking off to check on Sharpshot and Smoky.

I first went over to the archery cove and began to set up the targets at the end of the cave against the back of the caves wall. Once they were up I placed the bow and arrows at the entrance of the cavern so I could practice later. I examined the cave and realized that I should maybe put a long table a few feet in front of the targets and use it as a place to rest my bow, arrows and a table to put some paper down so I can write my progress. I took my lists out and added make a table for the archery cave. I then left the cave to continue.

I then walked into the cove so I could see how Stormfly did with plowing the fields. When I came out I was amazed at what an amazing job she did as she had plowed a perfectly lovely field in straight rows. I smiled and walked up to her and gave her a scratch behind the neck as she purred in happiness while I was saying. "Great job girl this will do great for my fruit and vegetable garden. Now go relax and don't worry I'll call you when it's time to start plowing an area for the flower garden." I watched her walk back into the cave before I turned to my snaptrap who was sitting in the shade. I walked up to her and said. "You ready to do some planting girls." They let out roars of approval before I said. "Okay girls each of you take a bag of seeds and slowly sprinkle them in the dirt rows." I then hopped on their back and began to steer them as they sprinkled the seeds. Once they were done I admired the now freshly planted field and gave each head a scratch while saying. "Nice work girls now go take a break." They walked away before Toothless came into the cove, got behind me and nudged me into the cave. As we entered I saw a large tree with Bladewing and Bones waiting by it. I smiled and said. "Great job guys now go relax." They roared in approval before sitting down and resting. I then examined the tree and smiled because it was long enough and after I cut off the branches I could use it to hold the bell. I then realized I would have to build a catwalk up there so I could reach the bell and maybe build a catwalk around the treetops in the forest outside so I could keep an eye out for people. I decided I would save the preparing for later so I went to set up the furniture.

I started with the chairs by placing them in the back of the library in front of the fireplace so I could read in comfort. I then got the two bear statues and placed them on the sides of the library entrance but then decided they don't really look good there so I moved them to the sides of my bedroom entrance. I smiled at them because I thought they looked a lot better there. I then placed the metal bowls in their arms and grabbed some wood and put them in the bowls for later. I then had Toothless help me move the couches into the middle of the library where I thought they looked quite nice but I decided to take the third one and put it in the art room so I could sit down and enjoy the art. . I then decided to move the material I had up into my room where I would make some new clothes or blankets or whatever needed to be made. I then went over to the skeleton sculptures and took them to the entrance and hung them on the walls and said. "These aught to keep some nosy Vikings away for a bit." I then went into the museum and began putting nails into the walls so I could hang up the artwork. Once I was done I hung up the paintings but took the time to admire the detail and beauty in the paintings. For the vases I decided I'd put them on some well cut logs that were standing right up but I hadn't gotten them yet so the vases would have to wait so I placed them on the side I then went back to the library to start putting the books and maps away. It took me half an hour with Sharpshot and Smoky helping me by passing me the books and maps while I was on the higher level. Once that was complete I found that the books and maps filled a quarter of the library before I shrugged and went to see how Hookfang along with Barf and Belch are doing.

I entered the cave to find them resting with a few logs and branches around them. I then had them move one of the large logs against the wall on its end and add another large one to its side except with a gap since I was planning to put the gate there. They appeared to be like one fallen tree with a gap in it. I then had them move another two logs to the corner except turned so they make a large square in shape. I then proceeded to stab branches into the ground to make fence posts before I nailed branches to them to make the actual fence and added in the gate to it. **(Like the fences you see on Berk with Large logs on the bottom for the bases) **I then proceeded to make a smaller version of it on the other side for the sheep since the larger one is for the yaks. Once that was done I started making the chicken coop and made a much smaller version of the sheep pen around it so the chickens would be able to walk around a bit. I smiled at my handy work before I heard wings flapping outside.

I walked out and found Thunder and Diggs dropping different kinds of stones onto the ground in the middle of the cave. I walked up to the both of them and gave each a few pats on their noses while saying. "Great job guys now take some time to relax." They purred in acceptance before going to a quiet place in the cave to rest. I looked at all the different rocks and said. "I wonder what lava they'll each make and what I can make out of the lava." I then looked around and said. "I've really got to stop talking to myself." I shrugged before heading to the cave I was planning to turn into my own forge. When I entered I found Meatlug resting against a wall. I rolled my eyes at this before I walked up to her and gently patted her side. She looked at me curiously before I said. "Okay girl time to start setting everything up." She still looked at me curiously before I ran my hand through my head and said. "Just help me move some stuff." She growled in understanding before I began to unpack the boxes and telling her where to put the objects. This took ten minutes thanks to her help and when we were done I had a great forge with my tools on a table that was resting against the cave wall, the molds were hung up on the opposite wall and the anvil was in the middle. I new I would still need to put together a smelter before I could start making any weapons. I then told Meatlug. "Good job girl now go rest outside but keep away from the stones for now because I want to try something with them later on." She growled in understanding and left. I looked around admiring the forge and I couldn't wait to get to work on it.

I then decided I would sort out the tree and took my saw. I walked up to the tree and began to cut off the branches. This took me fifteen minutes and another half an hour to turn the tree into a square beam. I looked at the beam and smiled before I went over to Toothless and hopped on and hovered us up to the cave top. I studied the sides of the top and felt that they would be good to hold the support beam with the bell. I then had Diggs dig small holes into the sides so I could place the bell. I then had Bladewing and Bones lift it up the beam and put it in place. Once I checked that it was properly in place and stable by standing on it and once I knew it was stable I went back down and tied the strongest chains I had around the bells hook before I had Toothless fly me back up. I then had Hookfang and Stormfly take the bell up where I hung it and smiled at it. I then remembered that I still had to build a non-dragon way up here. I shrugged it off and decided I would put some blueprints for a way up here later when I put blueprints for the statues together. I then had Toothless take me down.

Toothless gently landed on the ground where I dismounted him and gave him a gentle pat on the head. I then went to the room with all the weights and saw them all just randomly lying around so I called Toothless in to help me move them around. It took two minutes and we had them arranged from smallest to largest. Once I was done I looked down at my body before looking at Toothless and saying. "Well bud looks like I'm going to be spending a lot of time in here." He looked at me with a look that said. "Are you serious before turning around and walking out. I sighed and said. "These next few days are not going to be easy." I then left the room and decided I should go pick up my animals so I grabbed my wagon, which was sort of hard to pull, but not too heavy so I was able to pull it with just a bit of difficulty and left the hideout and went to the village.

When I arrived I went to the house of the first person that made an offer. I knocked on his door and he opened it and smiled and I smiled back before asking. "You got my chicken?" He smiled and said. "Straight to the point I see. Don't worry I've got your chicken just give me a second." He quickly ran back into his house and returned with a chicken in his hands I smiled at him before taking the chicken and putting my stone in his hand but kept it around my neck. He rubbed it in his hands and said. "Oh thank you Hiccup." I replied. "You're welcome." I then took off to gather the rest of my livestock. I collected livestock for twenty minutes before I was leading my two yaks who were pulling my wagon which was full of my sheep and chickens with a big smile on my face since I now had a male and female yak so I could breed them and the same went for my chicken and sheep. Once we arrived at the hideout I unloaded my animals into their different pens and took my wagon off my yaks and put them in their pen. Once I was done I told my dragons that these animals are not for eating and spent five minutes making sure they got it into their heads.

I then remembered I still have to place the glowing crystals into the room entrance frames and hallways. I then went over to the crate, which had the crystals and called Meatlug over and placed the crate on her back. We then proceeded to go to entrance to entrance and plant the crystals into the sides of the cave entrance frames and hallway walls. Once we were done I walked into the middle of the cave and looked around and admired the way the crystals lit up the entrances to the different rooms. I then looked at Meatlug and said. "This is going to make finding my way around at night so much easier." I then began scratching the back of her neck and saying. "Thanks for the help girl." She purred in comfort before I realized it was beginning to get close to sundown so I decided I would finish work tomorrow. For dinner we had the left over fish for dinner. Once we had eaten I went into the library and picked out the translation books and took them up to my room for a little studying. I went through the Norse to French book and learnt everything on the first few pages, which was easy since I could somehow just remember things after I read them or heard them although I'm not sure how I do it. **(He has a photographic memory in this story) **I didn't get lonely up in my room however since Speedy decided to come up and keep me company. Every now and again I would stroke his head and talk to him at times as I studied. When I finished studying the book I completely knew the language French. I then looked at Speedy and said to him. "Well I'm going to bed now so goodnight speedy." I then took off my jacket and shoes before I hopped into bed.

Six hours later

I got up and let out a yawn while stretching out my muscles and decided I should get down stairs to take care of breakfast. I walked downstairs and found all my dragons waiting for me. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my dragons that were all looking at me expectantly. I knew they wanted to go catch breakfast. I sighed and said. "Okay everyone lets go catch some breakfast." I then attached the baskets to them before hopping on Toothless and taking off.

Two hours later

We arrived back for the last time for fishing. It had gone with us going to catch fish before coming back, dropping them off and leaving to pick up more so we wouldn't have to go get some more for a while. We now had a twenty-foot tall pile of fish. I smiled at it before I told my dragons. "Eat up everyone we're going to be busy today." They all then began to eat hungrily. While they did that I left for the village to grab some breakfast for myself and for my animals.

When I arrived I went straight to the Great Hall. Once I arrived I picked up some egg, some bacon and some water before sitting down at a table and began to eat. As I ate I began to draw up plans for the statues of the gods and my dragons. I had the idea to make the statues of metal so they wouldn't be damaged easily. I then realized that I would have a tough time getting enough metal to make that many statues of such size. I then remembered that trader Johan was meant to visit today and he might have enough scrap metal for me and with my current luck he would probably have more than enough and I did give him some extra stuff last time so I could get some stuff when he comes without trading anything to him this time. It was then that a horn was sounded signaling the arrival of Johan. I then quickly grabbed my last piece of bread and ran out towards the docks to see Johan.

When I arrived I found a few people conducting trade with the man on his ship. When I hopped on he took notice of me and smiled before he said. "Master Hiccup. I was wondering when Berks latest teen dragon training star would show up." I chuckled and said. "Hey Johan I don't suppose you have any scrap metal." He smiled and said. "As a matter of fact half of my ships storage is full of it." I looked at him curiously before asking. "Why do you have so much scrap metal?" He sighed and said. "Well I got some from an old blacksmith who traded them for ten rolls of material and some of the metal weapons I had were broken when I hit some rocks in a storm but I kept them because I figured someone would want it to make some metal weapons or something." I smiled before asking. "How much for the whole lot?" He looked at me shocked and asked. "Why do you want so much metal?" I replied. "I need it for a project of mine." He rubbed his chin and said. "Well you did give some of that extra stuff last time so you just give me a few rubs of that stone of yours and the metal is yours." I smiled and said "Deal." Johan then picked up the stone while it was around my neck and rubbed it vigorously for a minute before letting go. He smiled and said. "I'll help you unload the metal onto the dock." I smiled and said. "Thanks." We then proceeded to unload all the metal onto the dock and as we did I realized I now have more than enough to make the statues. I figured I would also give the leftover metal to Smoky to make his nest. Once we were done Johan left Berk and I now had to transport all the metal to my hideout. I decided I would grab my yaks and wagon to bring the metal back. I looked at Gobber who was beginning to walk past me and said. "Hey Gobber could you keep an eye on my metal for me while I grab my Yaks." He looked at me and smiled before saying. "Sure Hiccup I'll be glad to." I thanked him before running to my hideout and grabbing my yaks and wagon before bringing it down to the dock and filling it with all the metal that I could before I took it back to the hideout. I did this three more times before I got it all along with some hay for my animals. It really surprised me how much metal Johan had on his ship though.

Once I arrived I unloaded the metal outside the forge with the other metal before I walked to my animal pens and put my yaks back in their pen before I gave some hay to the yaks and some to the sheep. When I left the animal pens I looked at the leftover fish and realized I still need to get ice for one of the caves so I could keep my meat, fish and eggs fresh and keep my water cold. I knew that I would have to take care of the statues later since the fish were more important and could rot faster. I then realized I couldn't take ice from the glacier since it would cause too much attention among the villagers. I then remembered where a small piece of land was and that it had a large glacier on it and it's in the middle of the ocean was. I saw it when my dad took me on a fishing trip. I knew that if I took ice from there no one would even notice and it would be the perfect chance to test out my ship since it could carry the ice and Scaulder could help push it to the glacier. I smiled before grabbing some tools, heading to my ship and calling my dragons over. Once I was on the deck I saw all my dragons were present I told them. "Okay guys we're going to collect some ice and I'm going to need help with it so who will come with me?" They all gave roars of approval and I smiled before going to the forge to pick up some tools for cutting the ice. Once I had gathered the tools I loaded them onto the ship and took the wheel. Scaulder pulled the ship out of the cave as Sharpshot and Smoky rested on my shoulders while the others either rested on deck or flew around the ship.

Half an hour later

We arrived at the glacier and I let the anchor down once we had hit the land. I let the board walk down and got off the ship with my tools as my dragons went to explore the glacier except Toothless who stayed with me. I walked up to a short piece of the glacier and placed my hand on it. I felt the cold surface on the palm of my hand before I smiled and said. "This will do." I then took my saw out and began to cut it off the larger piece of the glacier. Once it was completely cut off I had Toothless take it back to the ship and place it in the ships haul. We repeated this until Sharpshot came running while letting out screams of alarm. I looked at the little terror before kneeling and asking. "Sharpshot what's wrong?" He grabbed my sleeve and began to pull on it, which meant he wanted me to follow him. I grabbed my tools and followed to where he wanted me to go. I followed him for a few seconds before he stopped and pointed in front of him. I looked at what he was pointing at and I felt my eyes widen, as I was looking straight at a Skrill completely frozen in the ice. I felt Sharpshot climb up my body until he was resting on my shoulder. I shook my head before scratching the back of Sharpshots head and said. "Nice work big guy." I then looked at Toothless and said. "Go get everyone. We're going to need their help." He let out a huff before running off to get everyone. I looked at Sharpshot and said. "Let's get to work." I then proceeded to cut around the Skrill so I could transport it to the cave and melt it out of there. I worked for an hour before I was done cutting around it and had my dragons transport it to the ship. Once it was on I lifted the anchor and had Scaulder pull the ship back into the water.

Half an hour later

We arrived back at the hideout and I immediately had my dragons unload the Skrill in the ice and move it into the middle of the cave to defrost. I then turned to Sharpshot and Smoky and said. "The minute the ice begins to defrost let me know." They growled in understanding before I went back to the ship where the other dragons were beginning to unload the ice. I then proceeded to direct them to move the ice into the empty cave where I would be storing the ice. I then realized that I needed to close up the cave to keep the cold in. It then hit me the cave entrance wasn't as big as the others. It was around my height and I had plenty of metal so I could make a metal door to keep the cold in and there would still be enough for the statues and for Smokys nest. I then ran to my forge but then remembered I didn't have a smelter yet but then I remembered reading that the flame of the nadder burns with the intensity of the sun so Stormfly would be perfect for melting my iron. I called Stormfly over and we immediately got to work with her melting the metal down and me handling the rest such as pounding it, shaping the pieces and cooling them. We worked for half an hour before the door was finished and put in. Once that was done I decided I should move all the fish in what was now my cold storage. I picked up all the fish and put them into the baskets so I could move them faster. I was up to the third full basket when I saw my dragons giving pleading looks. I sighed before placing the basket on the ground and said. "Okay just one for each of you though." They growled happily before I reached into the basket and threw each of them a fish that they ate happily. I smiled before continuing to move the fish into the cold storage room. I did this for five more minutes before I realized I had yet to milk my yaks, see if my chickens laid eggs and fill the jugs I had with water. I decided that since I now had a place to store the food I should start collecting it and save the unpacking of the ships deck for after. I then grabbed a bucket, a stool and a jug so I could start milking my yak along with a basket to collect the eggs from my chickens.

I entered my animal pens and walked over to my female yak and placed the stool down and putting the bucket underneath her before I began milking. Once the bucket was full I poured the milk into the jug and gave the yak a pat on the side and said. "Thanks girl." I then carefully poured the milk into the jug so I could put it in storage. I set it aside and walked over to my chicken coop and began reaching under the chickens and taking the eggs. Once I was done I had fourteen eggs. I proceeded to load them into the basket before taking them and the milk into cold storage. Once that was done I let out a yawn and realized that I was the lack of sleep from pulling that late night study session was catching up with me so I decided to get some sleep since so I could catch up on some. I turned to my dragons and said. "Okay everyone I'm going up stairs to get some sleep so you can all relax now and if the Skrill breaks out of the ice don't let it leave." They all let out growls of understanding before I went up to my bedroom to get some sleep. When I got to my bed I literally collapsed on it and fell asleep.

Four hours later

I felt a something bite my leg, which made me shoot up and yell. "Ouch" I looked down to see Sharpshot with an urgent look on his face before he ran out of the room. By the look on his face I could tell it was serious so I quickly ran down the stairs. When I entered the main room I found my dragons surrounding the now unfrozen Skrill. I saw the new dragon was very on edge so I decided I better get it something to eat to calm it down. I quickly ran into cold storage and grabbed one of the largest fish we had before running back out into the main room. I slowly approached the Skrill with the fish. It glared daggers at me, which made me nervous, but I carried on. It growled, as I got closer to them so I gently placed the fish in front of it and held my hands up as I slowly walked back between Toothless and Thunder. I watched as it sniffed the fish in front of them before quickly picking it up and devouring it whole. I smiled before approaching it with my hands up and saying. "There now I bet that helps soothes your hunger a bit after all you must have grown hungry after being stuck in the ice for so long." I then proceeded to approach it but the Skrill kept growling at me when the growled at it and gave the Skrill a look that I could tell said. "Give the kid a chance." I smiled at her before walking up to the Skrill and put my hand out to train it. It looked at my hand cautiously before sniffing it and pressing its nose against it. I smiled as I felt the bond being made as I added another member to our group. I smiled and said. "Welcome to the team lightning." He let out a happy growl before licking my face. I laughed at this before turning to my other dragons and said. "Okay guys give Lightning here a good welcome because I still have some work to do around this place so take care of him." They all roared in approval while I went to finish taking care of the things I had to do. Such as filling the jugs up with water, sorting out the treasure, taking stock of everything and build the statues along with a catwalk around the bell and steps up to the bell so I walked away to start getting to work.

Seven hours later

I lay on the floor in the middle of the main room of the cave exhausted while surrounded by my dragons that were looking at me curiously. The exhaustion was definitely worth it as I now had complete stock of my food and treasure, a catwalk around the top of my cave around the bell along with a staircase up to it so I would be able to ring it when I liked and some fifteen water filled jugs now resting in cold storage. I also built a Shrine to Odin with a metal statue of him sitting down on a throne along with a torch at each of his sides to illuminate his statue and I was also able to build full life-sized metal statues of my dragons that look amazing in the library and I still had some left over iron which I gave to Smoky to build his nest out of. All in all I was happy with what I had done with the time and resources I had. I turned to my dragons and said. "Okay guys lets go fishing." I didn't want to use the fish in cold storage because I wanted to save up for rainy days. I then attached the baskets to them and used some of the baskets from the ship for lightning. I put Toothless's saddle on and we were off.

One hour later

We returned later then usual because it took Lightning to get the hang of things and I wanted us to have some more fish for cold storage. We unloaded the fish on onto the floor in the middle and everyone began digging in while I grabbed one and cooked it for myself. I enjoyed my dinner and my dragons enjoyed theirs before I went up to my room to continue my French studies before I went bed. I studied for about two hours before I went to bed while wondering what adventures tomorrow would hold for me.

Five hours later

I woke up to go outside to get some fresh air so I walked down the stairs and out into the forest entrance. I then smelt smoke and looked towards the direction of the village and saw the glow of fire and smoke rising from it and realized it meant dragon raid. I knew that if I weren't there my dad would be beyond angry for missing my first raid so I quickly ran back in and got Toothless who was not happy about waking up so late but he quickly got over it and we took off to the cove. When we got there I dismounted and told him to wait for me before I ran to the village.

When I got there it was complete hell like all the raids so I quickly picked up a discarded shield and sword and ran in to help. As I entered the battle I saw a Nadder launce some spikes at me which I immediately used the shield to block them. I was hoping to make it through this raid without hurting any dragons. I then ran towards it with swinging my sword knowing some people were watching but luckily I remembered I could put it to sleep with a scratch under the chin so as I ran towards it and dropped the sword. I immediately began scratching its neck and put it to sleep. Once it was out I picked ran up to a Gronkle and did the same with it. I then continued to subdue dragons this way in front of some people but they were to busy fighting the dragons. Then I lost the shield when a monstrous nightmare knocked it out of my hand but I quickly subdued it. I then saw Mr. Hofferson fighting a gronkle but a nadder was right behind him and was getting ready to launch its spikes. I saw he was too busy to notice the nadder so I acted on instinct and pushed him out of the way of the spikes. Luckily I was so thin because it made the spikes miss me. I then ran up to the gronkle Mr. Hofferson was fighting and quickly subdued it. Once it was subdued I saw that the dragons were leaving which meant the raid was over. I then felt a person's hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Mr. Hofferson with a smile on his face as he said. "You saved me from that nadders spike. I owe you my life Hiccup." I was about to reply to this when he said. "I've got to go get your father. I'll be right back." I watched as he left before Astrid walked up and asked. "What the hell Hiccup you didn't kill a single dragon." I replied. "Well I find that better and faster to subdue the dragons and kill them later because this way we can have some new dragons for the arena, we lose less food this way and the dragons cause less damage this way." She gritted her teeth at me and said. "So what I'm hearing is that you're a pathetic coward who's afraid to kill dragons. It's no wonder your dad believes you're nothing but a disappointment." I was beginning to get angry with this and said. "My dad doesn't think I'm a disappointment. He loves me and maybe if you focused on the bigger picture you would be able to get more done." Astrid then said. "Well at least my mothers still alive and didn't die protecting a runt like she did for you." This made my blood boil and I yelled. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN. MY DAD LOVES ME AS DID MY MOTHER AND THE ONLY DISSAPOINTMENT I SEE IS YOU." She then did something I didn't expect. She punched me right in the face, which would definitely give me a black eye. As I hit the ground I heard her father yell angrily. "ASTRID HOFFERSON." I slowly began to get up and enjoyed the sight of the look of terror on Astrid's face. I saw Mr. Hofferson run up to us with Gobber. They both glared at her as Gobber helped me up. Mr. Hofferson glared at his daughter before turning to me with an apologetic look as he said. "Hiccup I am so sorry for my daughters behavior and she will be- "I raised a hand to silence before giving one last glare at Astrid before walking away into the forest to get back to my hideout. As I walked away I heard yelling at Astrid about insulting and hitting the man who saved his life.

When I arrived back at the hideout it was still late so all of my dragons except Speedy were asleep. When Speedy saw me enter I'm guessing he saw my eye because he ran up to me with a concerned look. I smiled at him and gave him a scratch on the back of his neck as I said. "I'm okay Speedy just a little bruise that I need to get some ice on." I then walked over to the cold storage room and picked up a small block of ice and pressed it against my eye. I decided to go up to my room and get some more studying done since I could be up for a while holding this ice against my now black eye. I sighed as I felt the cold on my bruise. I sighed before I looked at Speedy and said. "You know it's times like these I wish I could stay away from the village." He gave me a look that clearly said. "Then why don't you just live here?" I responded by saying. "I can't live here because-" I cut myself off as I realized that nothing was stopping me from living here after all I did have everything I needed to survive and more. I would say I could live here for months and no one would find me since nobody ever comes this deep into the forest and if they do they probably wouldn't notice the cave entrance since it was so blended into the mountain. I rubbed my chin with my free hand and said. "You know what I think I will move in here since I have everything I need to live in comfort but I still need to tell my dad about it." I gave Speedy a pat on the head before saying. "I better go tell my dad that I'm moving out." I then ran to the cold storage room and dropped of the ice block before running up to my bedroom so I could write a letter to him since I knew he would never agree to it. Once I arrived I grabbed a parchment and my charcoal pencil and began writing the note. Once I was done the note read.

_Dear dad_

_By the time you read this I will be safely away from the village and in the little hideout I've made for when I need to get away from everything and from what happened tonight I'm going to be gone a long time. There is no need to worry however I will still be on Berk but I will leave the island from time to time to go explore the world and learn more things. I also have my own livestock and a ship to travel with so there's no need to worry about that. I got the ship when I found it wrecked on a beach but that's a story for another time so don't think I stole it. Anyway the reason I'm leaving for a while is because when Astrid hit me it made me realize how weak I really am and some people might still see me as Hiccup the Useless and that needs to change. I will be working out and studying to strengthen both my mind and body so I may become what a chief's heir should be. I will also leave letters for you to keep in contact and inform you about what is happening in my life and if you want to leave me a letter just put a it in a small pot outside the house door and I will collect it. Well I hope to hear from you soon dad._

_Sincerely your son_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third _

I then rolled the paper up and left the hideout to get to the village. Once I arrived I saw everyone was still rebuilding so I could sneak through the village without anyone noticing. I snuck up to my house and was about to open it when I heard my dad inside as he said. "I can't believe Hiccup missed the raid and here I thought he was becoming the son I always wanted." I then heard my uncle say. "Yeah brother if I were you I would find myself a new heir who isn't completely useless like that runt Hiccup." I then heard dad say. "You know what you're right. When he gets home I am going to have a long chat with him and tell him that if he doesn't shape up I'm finding a new heir." It was hearing this that made my inner love for my father and for this village die in one foul swoop. I turned around angrily and walked away while ripping the note up. As I walked away Gobber walked up and asked. "Hey Hiccup I can see that you're pretty angry right now and if it's about Astrid-" I cut him off and said. "No it's about that sorry excuse for a father I have and his dead beat brother." I saw the shocked look on Gobbers face as he asked. "Now what could they do to make you so mad?" I then told him what they said about me and when I was done I said. "Tell that waist of skin father of mine that he needs a new heir because now him and this retched village is dead to me." I then proceeded to walk back angrily to Toothless so we could get back to what is now our home and luckily flying always calms me down.

Gobbers POV:

I stood there in utter shock at what Hiccup had told me but my shock quickly turned to anger directed toward Stoic and Spitlout for what they had said about Hiccup. I angrily began to march up to Stoics house but Astrids father Jacob Hofferson cut me off and asked. "Hey Gobber do you know where Hiccup went to?" I replied. "No I don't and after what his father and uncle said about him I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." He gave me a confused look before asking. "What did they say that was so bad?" I told him what Hiccup told me and saw him clench his fists and say through clenched teeth. "Let's go because right now I want to have a talk with those two morons." I nodded before we were off to the chief's house.

When we got there we heard them discussing Hiccup being replaced as heir so without hesitation I slammed the door open. I saw Stoic and Spitlout stand up in shock as Stoic asked. "What is the meaning of this?" I was about to reply but Jacob beat me to it by saying. "I'll tell you what the meaning of this is. It's the fact that Hiccup heard everything about you thinking he's nothing but a runt which caused him to decide run off." Spitlout then smiled and said. "Oh happy day we're finally rid of that little cowardly pest." I then got angry and said. "Hiccup is no coward." Stoic then stood up and asked. "And why is that?" Jacob then stepped in and said. "Well for starters he was here for the raid and took down more dragons tonight then you've taken down in three raids all together. Also while I was fighting a gronkle a nadder shot some of its spikes at my back. I didn't see them coming because I was so busy with the gronkle but Hiccup pushed me out of the way before they hit me and doing so he risked his own life to save mine." They looked at him in shock as stoic sat back in his chair in shock and asked. "How do you know he's run off?" I replied. "I walked into him and he told me what you said about him and that you need to find a new heir because you and the village are now dead to him before he walked into the forest. Now told you Hiccup wasn't at the raid?" Spitlout stood up and said in an angry voice. "It was my son whom I must have a word with." Jacob then asked. "Why would he do this?" Spitlout then said. "Probably because he knew Stoic would consider him an unworthy heir and make him his new heir and disown Hiccup." Stoic and Spitlout then began to leave so I asked. "Where are you two going?" Stoic replied. "I'm going to gather a search party for Hiccup." Spitlout then cracked his knuckles and said. "And I'm going to have a word with my idiotic son who may have sent his into great danger." I nodded before me and Jacob then left to go look for Hiccup.

Hiccups POV:

When I arrived back I saw that the sun was beginning to rise so I figured I might as well get started with my day. I decided to start with taking care of the animals so I went into their holding pens with jugs and a basket. I started with collecting the eggs and found that my chickens had been busy since I now had twenty eggs not counting the ones I got yesterday but I left some eggs for the chickens so they could breed and I would have some more chickens. I then milked my yaks and like yesterday put them into some of the jugs I had and then had two jugs of milk that were ready to be put in cold storage. I then took some of the hay I left by the door and fed it to the sheep and yaks before I grabbed the eggs and milk and left to cold storage. Once I entered cold storage I shivered at how cold it was but it made me smile since it was keeping the food fresh. I placed the eggs and milk with the rest of the food before I left the room. As I left I came face to face with Toothless who was standing in front of the rest of my dragons who were all looking at me expectantly. I ran a hand through my hair and said. "Good morning all and I take it you all want breakfast." They all growled in approval. I sighed before getting the baskets on them and got on Toothless before we were off.

Two hours later

There were now two piles of fish in the middle of the cave. The larger one was for the dragons to eat while the smaller one was for cold storage. As the dragons ate I moved my fish into the cold storage room except for one, which I had for breakfast. As I ate I went over what I had to do today like how I had to make different saddles for different activities for my different dragons. I also had to take stock on all my food and come up with a way to cover up my caves sea entrance and forest entrance so nobody could find me. Another thing I needed to do was find uses for some of my dragons since I didn't want them lounging around the cave all day and I already found uses for some like how Stormfly could help me in the forge by melting the metal or how Diggs could help renovate the place or how Bladewing could help me gather wood or how Toothless helps keep the other dragons in line. I sighed before looking over to my dragons and rubbed my chin in thought of how I could use their abilities to my advantages.

I as I looked at my dragons I let my imagination wonder and as I did I let out a sigh before I said. "Man do I have a lot of work to do." I then looked at my dragons and stood up before walking up to them and saying. "Okay guys we've got a lot of work to do and I'm going to need everyone's help." They all roared in understanding. I then proceeded to tell them each where to wait for me before I sighed and said. "This is going to be rough." I then walked off to the target range where Sharpshot was waiting for me. **(AN:Sorry I don't know how to describe the training.)**

12 hours later

I collapsed on my bed in exhaustion from all the dragon training and work I had done today but like the last renovations it was all worth it as I now had excellent trained dragons that were truly going to be a great help around the place and I learnt a few new things about them along with the new things I've made to help me out. For starters I learnt about the different metals that I could make out of Meatlugs lava when I feed her different rocks like a see through metal that is made when I give her sandstone and I used it to make me two large windows that took up the middle of the walls in my room with one looking out towards the sea and the other looking into my garden which gave me great views of both of them and I loved them. Another rock, which had an orange color, that makes a very strong but light metal, which I named Gronkle iron and made a few fine swords, daggers, hammers, skinning knives, axes and bola balls out of along with a special foldup shield with a drawing of Toothless on it. **(AN: Like the shield from Percy Jackson and the lightning thief.)**I kept track of what types of metal these stones make by writing down the type of metal they make and put it on my forges wall with a rock that makes it in front of it.

Sharpshot was a bit of a tricky case since he wouldn't pay attention at times but we were able to improve his aim greatly as he could now hit targets on the ground and in the air. I used his new aim to my advantage by training him to light the torches I had along with my fireplaces at night. During his training he also made it a habit of resting on my shoulders when I was around but I didn't mind because I rather enjoyed having him there to keep me company.

Diggs as always was a great help with renovations to the cave. I had him enlarge the cove so I would be able to plant more plants when I wanted to. I also had him dig a large hole on the side of the cove against the wall where I hadn't planted any seeds since the shade wouldn't allow the plants to get any sun and had him dig around the cove's sides to make a river around the cove before I had him dig an under water tunnel into the side of the cliff at the sea entrance which lead to the lake so Scaulder would be able to swim in and water the plants. Finally I had him enlarge the dragon's den and dig caves on higher levels for him and the other dragons to sleep in so they each got their own nest. I also had him dig tunnels under the village so I could get around the village if I needed to get some stuff from the village but I still needed to add village trapdoor exits so I could enter and leave the village easily but I knew I would have to wait till some of the people left the village so I could do it without anyone knowing.

Scaulder was a great asset with the garden because of the water tunnel to the garden he can water my plants so it saves me some trouble of doing it. He is also a great help with my ship since he makes sure it stays in the cave when I forget to tie it to the dock and he helps take it out and bring it back in when I've gone on a boating trip. Finally if any fishing boats get too close to the sea cave he'll scare them off for me. I knew that with him my sea entrance wouldn't be found so it helped keep the worry of someone finding it relaxed.

For Hookfang I was able to train him to keep the hideout warm on cold nights by heating up his body in front of small tunnels in the ceiling which have metal walls which lead to different rooms in the hide out. Also during lunch he helped me cook my fish from cold storage on his skin. When I tried it the fish it was delicious so I knew I would do this again in the future.

For Angel I've trained her to stand guard outside the cave entrance and to hypnotize any wondering Vikings so if they see the cave they'll forget about it. Which makes me feel a little more secure. Along with the guards I also have Thunder and I've decided to have him also stand watch but be like an alarm or use his roar to scare Vikings off. I also have Smokey who I've trained to mislead Vikings by covering them in smoke followed by leading them a stray.

For Stormfly I've trained to help me forge by using her flame to melt the metal and maybe use her spikes for weapons such as spears, arrows or maybe keep them as they are and I've also had some of her spikes stabbed into the wall for hooks to hang my tools, weapons and clothes on the walls.

For my Snaptrap I read in the book of dragons that they were good at taking care of plants and love to play in the rain and in the mud so I've trained her to keep an eye on the garden and take care of the it for when plants start to grow. This was a little difficult to train her because the heads were very mischievous and took great pleasure in making me jump and run around for my book, which I was taking, notes in.

For Bladewing I've trained him to chop down trees for me when I need wood and bring them back and help me cut them with his sharp wings. It was a tough job though because before I did any of the training I had to rip out another rotten tooth, which was right at the back of his mouth, so I had to lean right in and hold my breath so I wouldn't have to smell his breath.

For Speedy I'm planning on having him accompany on night trips to the village so if anyone's near he can take care of them for me and I've also been able to get some of his venom by draining it from his tail and into a jug to use it in some darts incase I ever need them in battle or stealth attacks.

For lightning I've trained him to help Sharpshot and me with target practice since he's got great accuracy and I've also trained him to help scare off nosy ships with Scaulder by shooting lightning near them to make them think Thor doesn't want them there.

Bones inspired me to create my own bone armor and when I told him about it he got me the bones himself and even helped me put it together. I took the liberty of covering the bones in Gronkle iron to strengthen them. I now had four finely made suits of armor for different things which were Formal armor for formal events, hunting armor for when I go out hunting, stealth armor for when I sneak into the village at night and battle armor for battles and wars. Each suit of armor was designed differently with different devices for their different purposes of course.

My formal armor was a full body armor without the helmet and gloves with a smooth full scale body also the metal it was made of reflected a bit of light so it shined and had two hidden daggers in the waists incase things got bad at the event I wore it to. My hunting armor was painted moss green, wood brown and black to help me become camouflaged and it also had a helmet which completely covered my face which was painted the same way as the armor and it had a round top with leaves and branches stuck on so it would blend in better in bushes and for the armors weaponry I had a dagger in a the leg, a bow which had a base made of bone covered in gronkle iron instead of wood which rested on the back of the armor with arrows with nadder spikes for tips and I didn't use the bow and arrows I found on the ship because I plan to use those for practice, I also made a blowpipe made from bone and covered in gronkle iron like the bow and the armor also had a bola launcher on top of each wrist along with a satchel attached on the bottom of the its back so I will be able to carry smaller kills around with less trouble. My stealth gear was full body armor with a black hood, black gloves and a black mask and the armor is completely black so I could blend into the darkness of the shadows and for its weapons it has a small dagger attached to the back, two rolls of rope so I could tie up anyone I need to take down and a grappling hook on the top of my right wrist which I made using Hookfangs rotten tooth as the hook and the reason I made one was for a quick escape. Finally there is my battle armor, which doubled as flying gear for when I fly Toothless. This armor like the others was gronkle iron covered bones put together except it had a scale from each of my dragons so I would always have a piece of them with me in battle. The armor covered me from my shoulders to my feet and was painted pure black with red marking in the shapes of a serpent going around the each arm and a belt buckle that had Toothless on it. **(Like the marking on Hiccups shield from dragon defenders of berk) **For the gear it had a harness around the waist along with a few weapons since it is made for battle. For the weapons I had the sword I made which I would remove from the armor when I wasn't using it so I could practice but it still had a sheath on the back for it on the back, a bow like my hunting bow with the same type of arrows, a bola launcher on the top of each wrist, a mini arrow launcher on the bottom of my left wrist, a fold up shield with Toothless on it** (Like the one from Percy Jackson and the lightning thief.)**, two daggers on each waist, two mini axes with the daggers a leather whip with a sharp blade at the end which could stab a man then be pulled back safely**, **gronkle iron knuckles for a powerful punchand a hidden blade on the bottom of my right wrist **(Like the ones from Assassins creed) **so all in all this armor was practically a weapon itself. Each piece of armor was nowplaced in a hole in the wall on stands that I set up for them so they'd be ready when I needed them.

I also tried on a few of the clothes that were on the ship and found them very comfortable so I decided to wear them at times when my regular clothes need to be washed. I also made a few extra weapons incase of an emergency and made a weapons storage room for them. I was also able to cover up the entrance to my cave with a large boulder, which my dragons could move from the inside so nobody would ever find my new home. In the end I felt that it was a good day and the complete and utter exhaustion I was experiencing was all worth it. I then felt myself fade into the sweet embrace that was sleep.

**AN: Hello I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and Ember Neutron what in the world makes you think Hiccup is going to start singing? Anyway sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy so until next time enjoy life.**


End file.
